Miley meets Vampires In Whitechapel
by kimgray18
Summary: Miley meets Vampires In Whitechapel. miley and her friends broken down outside of the town called whitechapel
1. broken down vechiles

Miley meets Vampires in Whitechapel.

Miley, friends were in her dads' wagon. They broke down outside the sign of Whitechapel. Miley says were the heck are we? Lily says I don't know miles.

Oliver says what that noise is.

Jackson and Siena are saying we don't know.

Miley says who is there.

Lily says what that is.

In the woods Sarah and Erica are saying together about benny and Ethan they need to be cool with it.

Sarah says right let's get Jane to help us then.

Erica says ok then.

At Ethan house Ethan is on his computer and searching about witches on the internet.

Benny says what are doing Ethan.

Ethan says don't scare me like that.

Benny says they were car broken down outside of town.

Ethan says oh do you know who is outside of town then.

Benny says I don't know man dude.

Ethan says I guess it is someone famous.

Benny who is the famous person then.

Ethan says ohohoh.

Benny says shall me and you go then.

Ethan says lets go then.

In the van Miley and her friend's Jackson is saying whoa horsee.

Miley says what is with all the donkey jokes bro.

Lily says ride on cowboy.

Oliver says right mam I mean lily.

Siena says whatever dude.

Kim says to Miley why are we here again remind me please.

Miley says ok then it was when my dad says we have to come to white chapel and find a witch.

Kim says ok right where is the witch then…

The end of this chapter.


	2. sarah sings

Sarah finally gets to chance to sing.

In the last chapter Miley and her friends had broken down outside of a town called white chapel. Sarah and Erica are preparing to fight the evil vampires. Benny and Ethan was looking up for witches, Benny says to Ethan there is a rumour a celebrity called Miley Stewart has broken down outside of town.

Sarah says is that Miley Stewart was she used to be Hannah Montana.

Erica says oh my goodness I love her much.

Sarah says I did not know that Erica.

Erica says oh right Sarah I dare you to sing at the open mike night then.

Sarah says I will do it then.

Then a little later benny and Ethan came in to the music bar where Miley and her friends was sitting and enjoying the singing. Benny says to Kim where did you come from.

She said I came from Nottingham in England.

Benny says where that is.

She says next to France. Miley says to Kim he probley do not know where is South Korea is. Kim says propley.

He says oh right.

Ethan says to Erica and Sarah what about singing nsyoong to Sarah.

She says yes.

The person says up next Sarah Valtino. You know we're done

Ethan we do not know your last name.

She says it is alright Ethan.

The person says she is singing nsyoong song the reason I have became a witch.

You know we're done

It's over now

This is not a pay back

This is my return

Extra Extra, Read all about it

The Queen is back in the game

Here we go now! Here we go now!

Here we go now! Here we go now!

This is... This is...

A~Yo NS Yoonji Where you at girl!

Don't act a fool

Neon beolsseo ne beonjjae foul (out)

Gi hwe neun kkeut, kkae jyeo beorin alibi

What you gonna do? eojjeo ragu, eojjeo ragu

Neo gateun geon han teureok do shilheo

Kkaejyeo beoryeo jeori ga Just go

A~Yo I don't think you understand this

Bring it back, I said bring it back

Shikeo man ni soksem eun, bbeon bbeon hae

Ijen, deo isang sunjin haetdeon naega anya

Wae byeonhaet neunji Unforgettable

Neon jeongmal Bad bad boy, Ah Ah Ah

I hate you, Forget you

Niga shilheo

Ib dak chyeo, jom kkeojyeo

Please just give up

[ Lyrics from: n/ns+yoonji/the+reason+i+became+a+witch_ ]

Naega mannyeo ga dwen iyu

Deo dokhae jineun iyu

Because, Because

Deo neo neottaemune iya

Ttok gateun repeotorin, antonghae

Geuman, bulssang hancheok uneun cheok haji mara, Please

Wae byeonhaet neunji Unforgettable

Neon jeongmal Bad bad boy, Ah Ah Ah

I hate you, Forget you

Niga shilheo

Ib dak chyeo, jom kkeojyeo

Please just give up

Naega mannyeo ga dwen iyu

Deo dokhae jineun iyu

Because, Because

Deo neo neottaemune iya

Neon nae sarangeul jit balb go utgo itjyo

Babo gateun sarange neon maedal ryeot jyo

Naega manyeo ga dwen iyu, neol jeoju haneun iyu (now)

Eoseo do mang ga, nan chongeul deun sonyeo ya

Ah Ah Ah

I hate you, Forget you

Niga shilheo

Ib dak chyeo, jom kkeojyeo

Please just give up

Naega mannyeo ga dwen iyu

Deo dokhae jineun iyu

Because, Because

Deo neo neottaemune iya

Neon nae sarangeul jit balb go utgo itjyo

Babo gateun sarange neon maedal ryeot jyo

Naega manyeo ga dwen iyu, neol jeoju haneun iyu

Eoseo do mang ga, nan chongeul deun sonyeo ya

Miley and lily says that was good.

Sarah says thank you all whitechapel.

The end of this chapter.


	3. In the music bar Miley is singing

In the music bar Miley is singing.

In the last chapter Sarah was singing a song. Erica and benny are getting on each nerve. Ethan says to Sarah that was good to her. Sarah says to herself that was a good job. Kim says to benny where I am from then. He said I do not know dudette.

Miley says can I go up next hey.

Kim and Lily say in unison together yes.

Miley says okay then.

Benny says to himself is she any good a.

Miley says let's do it then to herself.

The man says please come to the mike Miley Stewart.

The also said she is going to sing like money by the wonder girls let's give her around applause.

L-L-L-Love me like Love Me Like L-L-L-Love me like MONEY The Wonder Girls and Akon Listen to me now My heart is screaming out I'm trying to show you how to touch me. I'm not just a girl, I'm more precious than pearls And I deserve all you got babe So if you're gonna hold me. Baby don't let go of me. Give me all you got I want everything. My heart is a treasure. One that can't be measured. Let me teach you how to love me. Love me like money. Love me like cars. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are. Love me up close. Love me from afar. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are. Love me like money. Love me like cars. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are. Hold me like diamonds. Treat me like a star. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are. Stop listening to your friends. They just want your man. Misery loves a little company. Don't feed into them lies. Want you by my side. Why is it so hard to trust me? Let go of your fears girl. Promise I'll be here girl. I won't let your heart skip a beat. I'll take care of you if you take care of me girls. Won't ever leave you lonely. Love you like money .Love you like cars. Love you babe love you babe wherever you are .Love you up close, Love you from afar. Love you babe love you babe wherever you are. Love you like money. Love you like cars. Love you babe love you babe wherever you are. Hold you like diamonds. Treat you like a star. Love you babe love you babe wherever you are .Look boy I've been through some things. Seen a little sunshine, seen a little rain. My heart's been through some pain .And I don't wanna go back through that again .So I'm letting you know upfront. If you plan on being the one. Listen to my instructions. Coz Imma teach you how to love, Love me like Love me like. Hundred dollar bills, brand new wheels. Love me like Love me like. Fresh new haircut, boy I need you. Love me like Love me like. New pair of kicks, ice on your wrist, Love me like Love me like Love me Love, Love, Love me Oh~ Love me like money. Love me like cars. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are. Love me up close. Love me from afar. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are. Love me like money .Love me like cars. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are. Hold me like diamonds. Treat me like a star. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are. Love me babe love me babe wherever you are, Love me babe love me babe wherever you are.

Kim says that is one my favourite songs of this year.

Miley says thanks Kimberley.

Benny and Ethan say that was good to Miley.

Erica and Sarah say to Miley you are a great singer.

The end of the chapter.


End file.
